Maybe A Not So Hopeless Romantic
by TinaalovesMints
Summary: A day indulging in romance novels at the park turns into an afternoon that a teenage hopeless romantic could only hope for.


**Lookie here! I wrote another oneshot! I actually like it and I myself am a hopeless romantic, except something even near to this cute won't ever happen to me. SIGH. ~OH WELL~ ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Before I knew it, my eyelids slowly shut and I was leaning forward as if being pulled. But suddenly, Aaron's sister Ashley called out, 'Aaron! Emma! Come over here!' Aaron and I jumped away from each other. We were so embarrassed. I couldn't even make eye contact with him, so I kept my head down and stupidly mumbled, 'Uhh, looks like we're needed over there.' I lamely pointed my finger to my left and then left the hall._

I sighed excitedly as I finished the chapter and turned the page of my unsullied romance novel. Boy, was I a sucker for them. I'm actually a hopeless romantic ya know? Heh, it's not something to brag about but I could never deny it, well without meaning it of course.

I just started the first page of the next chapter when someone came up behind me and pushed down on my shoulders. "AH!" My shoulders tensed up and I threw my hands up in the air as a reflex. I turned around face-to-face with nothing but the sound of uncontrollable laughter. What? I look down and see Sora on the ground rolling around laughing.

My fear of some stranger touching me was immediately assuaged as a smile appeared on my face at the sight of my best friend. "Sora, you inconsiderate jerk! Don't try to scare me like that!" I turned back around and leaned down to pick up my book. "Awwh, look. You made me get my book all dirty." I pouted at the sight as I tried to wipe off the woodchips and dirt.

Picking himself up, he walked around and plopped down on the bench right next to me resting his arm on the back of it. Don't get the wrong idea though, he wasn't putting his arm around my shoulders or anything. Besides, I hadn't even leaned back all the way. "Sorry, but why are you reading some big book on a Saturday at the park? You should be enjoying nature and the playground!" He said with a grin.

I pretended to gape at him, faking hurt at his statement. It was no use though, I couldn't even last 2 seconds until I smiled and lightly pushed his shoulder. "I like to read, Sora. And I am enjoying nature for your information! That's why I'm reading at the park." I opened my book and laid it on my lap continuing to read. I didn't get far since Sora swiped my book and looked at it. He knowingly smirked at me after he saw what kind of book I was reading.

"A romance novel?"

Slightly blushing, I tried to get my book back but it was no use. He was on his feet lifting my book high into the air as I was on my tippy toes leaning against him trying to reach it. "Yes, a romance novel! I love them you know that! Don't tease me for it!"

"Awwh, wittle Kairi can't reach her romance novel that she loves so much. What's the big deal about them anyways?" He then started to read the book. I knew he was fake reading though because he didn't loosen up and my poor novel was still up in the air.

I gave up and pouted at the ground. "You're so malevolent, Sora."

He bent down to look at my face. Gotcha. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Sike!" I was able to grab my book as he let his guard down and I sat back down. "And I'm just kidding. You're not malevolent, Sora. Not even close." Looking at him, he had a confused expression on his face. "Malevolent means evil or really mean."

A look of understanding replaced the confused one. "Ahh!" He said nodding his head, leaning back on the bench with his arms out again.

I giggled. "You should know, we had a vocab quiz just yesterday and it had malevolent on it."

He sheepishly chuckled and started rubbing the back of his head. "Heh-heh. About that quiz, I'm not sure how well I did on it. I didn't study much. Or really remember the words we learned."

I shook my head all too knowingly. "Typical Sora. Well, just to tease you and remind you of that quiz, I'm going to use our vocab words in sentences. It's the _subsequent_ punishment from not studying!" I laughed as I used another vocab word in that sentence. Maybe I could keep the vocab rolling.

"Kairiiiii! You're so cruel! Don't remind me of a quiz I probably failed!" He said whining.

"Nah, I have a _predilection_ for teasing you! I don't think I'll make a _dispensation_. I'm sorry a good grade on the quiz for you isn't _auspicious_." I don't know why I found this to be hilarious but I was laughing my head off. My stomach was hurting from my laughter. My book lay forgotten next to me on the bench.

Because I was laughing so hard, I didn't see Sora smile deviously. "I'll show you Kairi!" He surprised me by tickling me and poking me in my stomach, cheeks and hips. Because I was already laughing, I practically fell to the ground and was spazzing out by the time Sora picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I'm glad I wore capris today. "I did learn some of the words! You're not very _benign_ Kairi! Teasing me about my quiz grade!"

"It's not my fault you decided not to study! Now put me down!" I shouted. I started to bang my fists against his back, I stopped after a couple seconds though. I had to relax and breathe to try to quell my aching stomach.

Finally, he put me down, but we were far away from the bench. He sat me down on the grass and he sat across from me. "There you go." He replied grinning.

I chuckled muttering a 'thank you' and then I started pulling at the grass in between us.

"So Kairi, you never did answer my question though." He stated.

"Hmm?" I still kept my head down picking at the grass but I could tell he was looking at me.

"What's so great about romance novels?" I looked up at him and could see he was really curious. It didn't seem to be just some impotent question.

I started blushing again. "Uhmm, well…"

"Come on! Please Kairi!" He begged.

My blush deepened. "Okay, hmm, how to explain...I mean, I love reading love stories. I love reading about cute couples and happy endings. How they get over their problems together and even through all the struggles, they're still with each other. The love they have for each other, it's just touching and it really moves me." I looked up to see him staring intently at me. Oh geez, could my face get any redder? "I'm pretty much what you'd call a hopeless romantic."

"Hopeless? Why hopeless?"

"Well, hopeless romantic is kinda the term for people who love reading romance books or watching love movies or well indulging in anything relating to love but they don't really have a love life of their own. They just want one and imagine one which relates to the whole reading or watching love stuff."

"Oh." He mumbled.

"Yeah." I kept my head down and kept picking at the grass.

"So that means since you're a hopeless romantic…"

"Yeah?" What kind of conclusion was he coming to?

"You want and imagine a love life of your own?" He questioned.

Oh sweet Jesus, why am I being put in this situation? I glanced up at him. His eyes were waiting patiently for my answer. A certain shine in them. "Uhmm, yeah."

He looked down suddenly. "Oh, I see. Who's the lucky guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy you imagine having a love life with." He started staring at me again.

I couldn't do anything but gape at him. I didn't wanna just confess or admit that I like him and imagine a love life with him! Not only will it be embarrassing, it might come off as creepy!

"Come on Kairi! I'm your best friend! I should have the right to know the guy you like!"

Just when I thought I'd be saved from having a tomato head for a couple minutes. "Uhmm, well you do know him. He has weird hair. And he's pretty athletic, you could say he's a jock but he's still pretty amiable."

"Roxas? Wait, is it Riku? What? Kairi! You can't be serious!" He stood up and was looking down at me with fury. I was speechless. Was he mad at me? More importantly, he thought it was Roxas or Riku? "It has to be one of them right? Roxas' weird spikes and Riku's long silver hair! They're both on the football team too! And they're your friends!"

"Sora!"

"Kairi! They're all wrong for you! They'll break your heart! They don't like you, I mean not to be rude but only as friends! And I mean they're not as nice as you think! They're just all wrong for you Kairi! You can't like them!"

Was he jealous..? I slowly stood up to face him. My gaze never left his.

"Kairi! Why are you smiling! This is serious! You can't like Roxas or Riku! It's not right!-"

"Sora. Calm down. It's not Roxas or Riku." I could not stop smiling. Sora was jealous. So jealous, he didn't even notice I took his hands in mine because he didn't tense up.

"I can't knowing my best friend might like someone completely wrong for her!" Oh my gosh, this was too cute. He didn't seem to calm down at all except that his voice wasn't as loud.

"Oh, really? So Sora, since you're my best friend and all, who is right for me?" I said teasing him. Our hands were still interlocked. It's amusing that he still hasn't noticed.

He blushed. Could this really get any cuter? "Well, I mean someone who really likes you and cares for you and would always spend time with you."

"Hmm, he sounds promising. You have someone in mind?" I continued teasing him. I even bit my lip, boy I was enjoying this too much.

He blushed and finally broke our gaze. "I'm not denying I do.."

"Hey. Sora. Look here." He did as told and _before I knew it, my eyelids slowly shut and I was leaning forward as if being pulled._ I pressed my lips against his, kissing him. Not a moment later, I could feel him kissing me back. It was pure bliss.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine. "Kairi.." he murmured breathlessly. I smiled at him and hmm-ed to show I was listening. "I like you."

I giggled at him. "I know. So apparently, you're my Mr. Right huh?" I said teasing.

He smiled back sheepishly. "Well, I guess so." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and then a peck before we headed back to the bench still holding hands.

We sat down and I was about to pick up my book when he took it before I could and hid it from me. "Now, Miss Kairi, you are going to enjoy an afternoon with your new boyfriend _without_ reading a romance novel." He grinned at me.

"Fine, fine. Wait, boyfriend? What, so you're now automatically my boyfriend?" I laughed.

"Of course! Don't deny that you want me to be your boyfriend. If you didn't, you wouldn't have kissed me!"

"Hmm, I guess I can't argue with that logic." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Say Kairi."

"Hmm?"

"So you think I have weird hair?" He queried.

Giggling, I responded saying, "Yes, with your chocolate spikes that defy gravity. But I do love them." I finished by tapping his nose.

Chuckling, he said, "Well, it looks like you're not sucha hopeless romantic anymore."

"Oh well with you, you never know. You might be hopeless and never do anything romantic, driving me to the warm familiarity of my romance novels." I joked. He pretended to be hurt by my statement.

"Gasp! That hurts, have more faith in me, Kairi!"

"Awwh, you know I'm just kidding, you're adorable Sora." I smiled at him and then laid my head on his shoulder.

He rested his head on mine. I could feel his thumb rubbing circles on my hand.

"_Hey look Kairi! We've been holding hands!"_

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? :D **

**Well, whether you loved it, liked it, thought it was average, or hated it, REVIEW PLEASE~ More oneshots possibly in the future if I'm motivated enough! :D If you also read my story, you can expect an update before Christmas, I know it's already been a month but I mean, to be honest, the only one review I got on it did not motivate me to really do it. But I doubt I'd give up on it! Just review if you actually like it though! Trust me, it'll bring a smile to both our faces. Just at different times xP**

**So, I hoped you guys liked it and thought it was pretty cute. Thanks for reading! Review~!**


End file.
